Crushed by your Cousin
by Crystalised Wolf
Summary: [yaoi fic] Based on a real story, told with different characters. What happens when your cousin has a crush on you, but you like your best friend? What if you find out you like them both?


I hope the story is okay, I just randomly put this together, hope you's like it! Please review!  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Damn... You moron Liam. Why do you always have to be so damn submissive? I mean I think Ric's a cool mate an all but how could I let this happen? This is my cousin for Pete's sake!"  
  
Liam punched his pillow and let out a small yelp of pain as instead of finding a soft ending, he found the not so soft wall. He lay cross-legged, holding the afflicted hand whispering stuff like how much he hated his life or how Ric, his favourite cousin had made a move on him. Soon he started to cry silently and then rocking backwards and forwards, he fell into a sleep filled with his worst fears.  
  
"Liam?" called his mum. "Mmngrgnm" he mumbled "It's 11.30, you need to get up, it's George, he said it was urgent, do you want me to bring the phone up?" "Yeah, thanks mum." Liam said, muttering the last part as quietly and as sarcastically as possible. ::Knock, knock:: "Come in." Liam called, grabbing the phone from his mum and pushing her from the room. "Hey George...What is it now? You dreamt of a man-eating ketchup bottle?" "Shut up Li..." came the receivers voice, "I wanted to ask you what you meant in the text you sent last night about Ric... What happened? Tell me!" "And what if I say no?" grumbled Liam. "Well, you won't. I know you too well." "Fine... I'll tell you later. Come over in 20 minutes." Liam sighed. "Can't. But you can come over here; else, I won't get you your favourite chocolate bar..." he bargained noisily. "Ok, ok... I'll come. Just let me get up and over to your house say, 15 minutes? Meet you at the shop okay? Bye George." "Bye, see you in a bit." ::Click:: George ran upstairs, grabbed his mobile and started to text Liam.  
  
It was the first day of half term, and a fairly warm day for February. As George left the house, with all the money he had left, all £1.65 anyways. As usual, he had beat Liam to the little shop, at the middle between their houses. George got two chocolate bars and some 10p sweets.  
  
Liam turned the corner and, due to the fact that he wasn't looking, nearly walked straight into his friend. But luckily, George saw him and managed to stop a fairly major collision. "Watch it Liam!" "Oh, sorry, come on." Liam said, "It's really important..." "Kay... Better run... Looks like rain." "Come on George." As they ran down the path, rain started to splatter down their faces, run down the backs of their shirts as they sprinted towards George's house. Liam suddenly stopped, rain trickling down his face. "Come on Liam... your getting wet." Liam gave no reply but continued to stand there. George noticed that rather than just rain that was splashing down his face, there were tears, small little trickles, running down his already wet cheeks. "Come on Li, your getting soaked, do you want to catch a cold?" George put his coat round Liam's shoulders, and then started to guide him towards his house.  
  
"Hey mum, were going to go up to my room ok?" "Yeah, do you want a drink?" "Nah. We're cool, but thanks mum." called George from half way up the stairs As they entered George's room, Liam went straight over and began to punch his friend's teddy that for some reason, best known to himself he had kept the teddy he'd been given when he was born. "Look Li, I'm not sure what's happened, so you've gotta tell me now and for gods sake, leave my bear alone!" said George as he shut the door, switched his stereo onto HIM, turned it up load and sat down on the bed. "Oh man..." groaned Liam, "Why am I so fricking stupid? George?" "Look, don't worry. Just tell me and I'll see if I can sort it our okay?" George said soothingly. "Ok. Well, I went to bed as usual, then Ric sorta came into my bed and hugged me from behind. He started kissing my neck and ran his hand down my back to my butt bone, then started to undo my pyjama top. He also whispered to me that he loved me..." Liam said, trailing off at the end. "Ah. I see. Look, don't worry. Maybe it will be ok, coz..." "Look, I have summint else to tell you... Well apart from the fact I think I'm in love with my favourite cousin! But it's that... Well I kinda like you, well more than a friend if you get me?" Liam said as he stared at the place that George's cat had puked last time he'd stayed over.  
  
George made no reply except to say that his socks needed watering, he tried to leap of the bed, but Liam stopped him by grabbing his sleeve and turning George round, putting one hand on the back of his neck and kissed him on the lips, not to hard but not to soft, but as Liam tried to pull away George put his hand on the back of Liam's head and decided to return the kiss.  
  
There was a knock on the door and a scamper to sit normally. Georg'es mum knocked again then came in with a plate of biscuits, two glasses of coke and some crisps. She left after George had thanked her and shooed her from the room with a wave of his hand.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Please review! Pweety pweeze?!?! Believe it or not, this is kinda based on a true story. Thanks to my friend. 


End file.
